Unggoy Minor
Grunt Minor is a Covenant Unggoy (Grunt) rank. Rank Minors are the lowest rank in the Grunt ranks, essentially being little more than cannon fodder. Bearing light-orange methane rebreathers and armor, Elites and Brutes often send them into battle with little or no compunction. They are usually infantry, at most Ghost pilots. It is very likely, that they are the most common and most easily killed enemy in the Covenant. They are known to carry Plasma Pistols, Needlers, and sometimes even Fuel Rod Guns. The only time in Halo 2 that they have a Plasma Rifle is if you give one to them. Although on the level "Delta Halo" the Grunts on the Shade turrets at the bridge have Plasma Rifles but most of the time they stay on the turret until death so the don't use it against you. They may be the most common enemy you will encounter, tied with the Flood. Combat *Usually found brandishing Plasma Pistols and Needlers. These Grunts are the most cowardly beings in all of the Covenant ranks and are an easy enemy. Taking out an Elite or Brute commander, a Major Grunt or an Ultra Grunt will usually cause all Minor Grunts in the area to lose discipline and flee. *Minor Grunts are easy to kill and are low priority. However, a player shouldn't underestimate even a Minor on Heroic or Legendary. They are quite good shots with their preferred Plasma Pistol, and if in larger groups, will concentrate their fire on the player, bringing down their shields quickly. *Many techniques are effective in dispatching Minor Grunts. Generally the most effective method is to use either a Battle Rifle or SMG. *Use head shots over medium distances with a Battle Rifle, or get in close with an SMG and take them out with rapid gunfire. The Grunts armor gives little protection to UNSC ballistic fire, and if hit by a bullet a Grunt Minor may flinch and stumble back, occasionally start to panic. It is then easy to go in quick with a melee attack, or pin them down with continued fire. Minor Grunts are particularly vulnerable to explosives. A single grenade a few feet away from the Grunt will kill it, though if they are too far, but still get hit, they will stumble around with their arms over their head for a short period of time, before running away at top speed. It has also been noted that when a large group of Minor Grunts form, a Rocket Launcher is one of the most effective weapons, and would most likely kill all of them, due to their low resistance to weaponry in general. Also, Sniper Rifle rounds can kill a few Grunts at once, if used correctly and at the right angle. Basically, the only weapon that might have a hard time killing Minor Grunts would have to be the Plasma Pistol from Halo 2, but even then, it can kill them quickly if you know how to use one. If you are low on ammo don't waste it on Grunts and just bash them with your weapon. *Minor Grunts are usually led by a Minor Domo or a Grunt Major. They will usually run in fear and attempt to find cover if their leader(s) have died, though they will often regain composure and attempt to shoot after ten to fifteen seconds or if they are cornered in a corner. *In Halo: CE and Halo 3 the Minor Grunts' Armour is orange, but in Halo 2 it appears to be a more creamy orange. *In Halo 3, it's been seen in higher difficulties that a majority of Grunts have dark-brown armor, probably another way to distinguish a minor. *Often, in Halo 3 on higher difficulties, Grunt Minors are more likely to Kamikaze than other grunts. *When an Elite or Brute or any other form of squad leader dies and the Minor grunts flee and cower, they are nicknamed "unaccompanied minors". Category:The Covenant Category:Grunts Category:Ranks